


Four Minutes

by Koeleki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fist Fights, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Yullen, light fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeleki/pseuds/Koeleki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen ne pouvait le contester, Kanda avec un sabre, il était fort. Imbattable, même pour lui. Mais lorsqu'après un entraînement où il s'est pris une bonne pâtée le kendoka vient le railler, la situation dérape. "Tu veux me tester Bakanda ? —Quatre minutes, Moyashi." Le maudit acquiesçait, sans savoir que ces quatre minutes allaient changer sa vie. Yullen, lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir cliqué !  
> Cette fiction date encore de 2012, et elle a été écrite sous inspiration de Four Minutes, chantée par Yoona de SNSD.  
> Bonne lecture !

Allen mangeait. Comme d'habitude, les aliments n'avaient pas le temps de se demander ce qui se passait, si tant est qu'un aliment puisse penser, et terminait dans un gosier étroit pour caboter jusqu'à son estomac sans fond. Le blandin dévorait d'une mâchoire crispée avec une lueur vive dans les yeux. De la colère. Retour d'une mission au milieu de la nuit, entraînement avec le Bakanda aujourd'hui. La fatigue aidant, son adversaire l'avait mis K.O en moins de deux et s'était fichu de lui. Allen avait sa fierté, et la voir ainsi bafouée par ce crétin ne lui plaisait pas. Il se prenait pour qui, cet idiot de Kanda ? Avec ses façons méprisantes, son air dédaigneux à la « je me crois mieux que tout le monde » ? Il aurait bien aimé lui rabattre son claquet. A défaut, il se vengeait sur feu les brochettes de Dango Mitarashi.

Il aurait aimé que Kanda soit une des brochettes. De cette façon, il aurait pu le dépecer, lentement, doucement. Il aurait arraché chaque morceau de chair avec une expression sadique, les yeux en parfaits réverbères de sa vengeance. Il s'en serait délecté. Le kendoka aurait souffert, sans pouvoir se défendre. L'honneur d'Allen aurait été sauf, et son estomac rassasié. Que demandait le peuple ? Si seulement c'était la réalité…

« Ça va, Allen ? » fit Lavi.

Un Lavi à qui l'on ne pouvait décidemment rien cacher. C'était peut-être aussi car l'anglais était tellement englué dans son délire qu'il en venait à mordre la brochette aux endroits décharnés de nourriture. Se collant à son épaule d'un air complice, Lavi avait un petit sourire. Allen se poussa en souriant, tout de même un peu gêné d'avoir été percé à jour.

« Bien sûr !

—Vraiment sûr ? Tu m'as l'air bien énervé depuis que Yûu t'a mis ta raclée. »

Le sourire creusait davantage les joues du rouquin qui lui faisait un clin d'œil. Allen grogna. Kanda ne lui avait pas « mis sa raclée », il avait honteusement profité de sa fatigue pour le mettre à terre, il y avait une nuance, et énorme !

« Il paie rien pour attendre, celui-là. » grommela-t-il en terminant sa brochette.

Lavi ricana et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand Link, présent malgré son silence, intervint.

« Cessez de manger Walker, nous avons un rapport à faire. »

En soupirant, Allen délaissa son plat et passa mollement ses jambes de l'autre côté du banc pour suivre le blond hors du réfectoire. En plus de son égo, son estomac aussi se sentait lésé. C'était décidemment la mauvaise journée, aujourd'hui. Une humiliation, quitter un repas à peine terminé les nerfs à vifs, s'ennuyer avec de la paperasse… En ravivant son pas dans le couloir, il se dit au moins qu'une fois le formulaire rempli, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait le temps que Link aille le déposer. Il en avait hâte.

**ω**

Le papier noircit au sang des neurones du blandin tenu dans les mains de Link s'était enfoui avec lui dans l'ombre de la porte gémissante. La seconde d'après, elle se refermait en claquant. Allen se laissa retomber sur son lit en poussant sur ses pieds afin de reculer et prendre une pose plus confortable. Les yeux fixés au plafond, il frotta sa tête contre les draps pour en chasser un pli gênant. Il hésitait. Retourner en cuisine pour finir ses Dango Mitarashi, le dîner était fini mais Jerry serait sûrement compatissant -il n'en avait mangé qu'une douzaine, un comble !-, ou bien se dégourdir les jambes ?

Il opta rapidement pour la deuxième option. Si la faim le tenaillait trop, rien ne l'empêcherait de faire un petit détour. Dissimulé dans l'embrasure de la porte, il scrutait le couloir, vérifiant que Link s'était suffisamment éloigné. Il était évident que l'allemand ne cautionnerait pas son escapade. Allen commençait à s'habituer à lui, à cette surveillance, mais il avait besoin de faire un petit tour pour évacuer les restes de sa tension intérieure.

Si le temps avait agi comme un anesthésiant sur sa colère, il lui suffit de peu de chose pour la ranimer. La pensée de cet imbécile de Kanda se jouissant de sa défaite, par exemple. Et ses « moyashi » qu'il s'arrangeait pour aboyer çà et là dans chacune de ses phrases, il allait lui en faire bouffer, des moyashi ! Avec le goût que ça avait, sans épiloguer sur l'aspect douteux, peut-être qu'il réfléchirait avant de l'appeler ainsi ! (1)

Le blandinet força ses pieds qui martelaient le sol à ralentir. Kanda passait son temps à lui chercher querelle et le méprisait, ce n'était ni un scoop, ni la première fois que ça arrivait. Pas besoin de se mettre dans des états pareils. Maintenant, c'était ça qui l'énervait. Pourquoi se soucier à ce point de cette altercation avec le Bakanda ? Ce n'en était qu'une parmi tant d'autres, il y en aurait qui s'ajouteraient à ce compteur, ce n'était pas comme si il attachait de l'importance au comportement de Kanda vis-à-vis de lui, non. Rageur, il bifurqua dans un couloir à gauche.

Ou peut-être à droite. Il ne faisait même plus attention à l'endroit où l'amenaient ses pieds. Il voyait juste défiler les murs aux pierres sagement imbriquées les unes dans les autres et les dalles uniforme du sol, mais l'anglais ne leur portait pas la moindre attention. Il allait réussir à se calmer, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de sortir de ses gongs, c'était ce qu'il attendait. Un grincement survint derrière lui.

« Moyashi… »

_Par les tétons de Link !_

Et une voix agacée avec une pointe d'ironie.

_Pas lui !_

Allen se sentit sur le point d'exploser. Il venait de prendre la résolution de laisser son esprit à des dispositions plus paisibles, et voilà qu'il tombait sur LUI. Oui, lui. Qui d'autre lui donnait ce stupide surnom ? Bon, Lavi s'adonnait parfois à l'exercice, mais cette voix, ce ton dédaigneux, ils ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Il se mit face à son interlocuteur.

« Bakanda… »

De leurs regards cinglants, leurs bras aux muscles bandés collés à leurs corps, eux-mêmes droits comme des piquets, tout indiquait qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus pour un règlement de compte dans les secondes à venir. S'apercevant de la réciprocité de l'état de leurs nerfs, Allen décocha un regard mauvais au japonais. Alors qu'il devait se la péter depuis tout à l'heure, il trouvait encore le moyen d'être énervé. N'était-il jamais content ou le sentiment de joie dansant en lui était niché si profondément dans son derrière qu'il refusait d'en sortir ? Si son orgueil avait été moins blasé, il aurait ri.

Loin de connaitre les pensées du blandin, les coins des lèvres du brun s'étirèrent et ses traits devinrent moqueurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? interrogea Allen en tentant de faire fi.

—A ton avis ? » répondit sèchement l'asiatique.

Kanda désignait de la tête le bois de la porte à leurs côtés. La salle de méditation. Au même instant, le maudit se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il marche sans regarder où il allait ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté dans la chambre ? Si Link revenait avant lui, il allait faire un rapport, ça ferait tout une histoire et il serait encore plus dans la m…

« Le chien de Luberrier n'est pas là ? demanda nonchalamment Kanda, un peu surpris sans y accorder grande attention de voir le moyashi délaissé par son escorte.

—Tes yeux fonctionnent correctement, ce qui signifie que ton cerveau aussi, tu pourrais donc en profiter pour te rappeler de mon nom. »

Un sourire satisfait en forme de banane se dessina sur la bouche de Kanda.

« Tu n'as pas encore digéré l'entrainement, _Moyashi_ ? »

Allen se tendit. Le kendoka avait attisé la flamme –Déclinât-elle un instant ?- de colère en lui.

« Je t'ai battu à plat de couture, poursuivit Kanda, la voix gonflée de mépris.

—J'étais fatigué, rugit Allen, ça n'a rien avoir !

—Voyez-vous cela. »

_Ne pas péter un câble. Ne pas péter un câble. C'est ce qu'il cherche, lui et son sourire provocant. Ne pas péter un câble. Pense au Dango Mitarashi, à leur goût exquis, tendre et onctueux, sucré. Garde ton calme._

Cela, Allen n'y parvint pas longtemps. Kanda se jouait de lui ? Soit. Bientôt, ce serait son tour à lui, et rira bien qui rira le dernier.

« Tu veux me tester, Bakanda ? »

Ses yeux brouillonnaient de rage et le défi résonnait, ferme, à travers sa voix. Kanda haussa un sourcil, avant de reprendre un visage impavide. Se battre avec lui ? Un duel ? Comme s'il n'avait que ça à foutre. Offrant pour seule réponse un « tch », il décida de faire ce pourquoi il avait écourté sa séance de méditation, c'est-à-dire regagner sa chambre.

En revanche, le maudit, lui, en avait décidé autrement.

« T'as peur de perdre ?! »

L'épéiste venait tout juste de dépasser le symbiotique et freina ses pas. Il était hors de question d'insuffler des doutes au moyashi sur son éventuel couardise –qui n'existait pas- et si cet imbécile désirait lui lancer ce défi, il ne serait pas déçu. Mugen et ses poings le serviraient ce soir, et la pousse de soja sur patte qu'était le blandinet en serait l'humble témoin.

« Quatre minutes, Moyashi. »

Le blandin sourit, il aurait l'occasion de le réduire en miette, sourire qui se fana lorsque Kanda reprit :

« Ça me suffira pour te mettre une deuxième raclée. »

Allen serra les dents, quel surplus d'assurance ! Il lui prouverait le contraire. Oh oui, Kanda ne pourrait plus marcher avant trois semaines après ce soir. Ni une ni deux, accompagné de son petit sourire, ils entrèrent dans la salle de méditation, n'ayant pas l'intention de se battre au milieu du couloir où ils auraient pu être interrompus. Ce n'était pas la salle d'entrainement, mais ça leur suffirait. La porte fermée, Kanda s'avança sur les planches du parquet jusqu'au milieu de la salle et dégaina Mugen.

« Combats à mains nues, tu seras avantagé avec Mugen ! » protesta le maudit.

Kanda posa le katana sans ciller. Mugen ou pas, il gagnerait. Il ne le découperait pas en morceau, son projet de lui faire une deuxième cicatrice pour arranger l'asymétrie de son visage tombait à l'eau, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de lui faire un portrait tout neuf. Il remarqua que son vis-à-vis devait être arrivé au même type de pensée, et sans cérémonie, ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Dès qu'ils furent à moins d'un mètre, Allen jeta son poing dans l'air. Il atteignit Kanda à la mâchoire alors qu'il lui assénait un coup de pied dans le ventre. Les deux adversaires reculèrent, protégeant leurs visages de leurs poings. Kanda chargea si vite que le blandin ne put l'éviter. Le kendoka le saisit par les hanches, accompagnant le mouvement d'un croche-pied. L'anglais termina par terre. Sans prendre le temps d'encaisser le choc, la rage qui influait en lui décuplant sa réactivité, il se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds et en lança un à _l'endroit_ où ça ne pardonnait pas. Mais si, cet endroit anatomique typiquement masculin qu'ils avaient tous deux, pouvant aussi être considéré comme le cœur de la cible. Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux et se cambra avec une grimace de douleur.

« Enfoiré… »

Le blandin ricana. Quelle douce vengeance, voilà qui lui apprendrait !

Il leva son poing pour lui décrocher un direct du droit, cependant, l'asiatique avait rapidement récupéré et se jeta sur lui les yeux incandescent. Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent que le temps d'un ballet interminable où chacun battait des poings, des bras et des pieds pour tenter de faire fléchir l'autre. Sans aucun réel succès pour le moment. Des deux côtés, la rage s'était infiltré dans le jeu et l'avait chassé, remplacé par une soif de victoire presque mauvaise. Ils voulaient tous deux avoir le dessus, tous deux voir l'autre à terre déclarer forfait. Les coups rageurs qui laissaient des traces crues fusaient, ils étaient aussi débraillés que s'ils avaient couru pendant deux heures sans s'arrêter.

Soudain, alors qu'un énième poing cherchait à heurter la solide barrière d'un membre, Allen se retrouva plaqué contre le torse du kendoka. Sa main était fermement posée sur son ventre mis à nu par son débardeur que la bagarre avait fait se relever. Elle couvrait la distance entre son nombril et son bas-ventre. Il sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir alors que le trouble écarquillait ses yeux. Son cœur se mit à danser, comme affolé. Il réussit à se libérer et se laissa tomber à demi prostré sur ses bras, le corps penché sur sa jambe gauche pliée, secouant la tête pour chasser la rougeur qui assiégeait ses joues.

« Fatigué, Moyashi ? se moqua Kanda.

—Ferme-la, Bakanda… » rétorqua le symbiotique avec peine.

Sa voix l'avait rendu incapable de déloger ce rougissement inopportun. Il se releva, priant pour que ses joues pourpres ne soient que le résultat d'un vague étourdissement, et fonça sur Kanda.

Le combat reprit, ils tentèrent chacun de se bloquer en s'attrapant un bras dans une initiative commune. Ils soutenaient la pression tout en se débattant, leurs visages fermés se touchaient presque. Quand leurs nez se frôlèrent, un vertige saisit l'anglais, comme si le sol commandait à ses organes de le rejoindre. Le brun profita de cette absence dans le regard de son vis-à-vis pour le plaquer au sol. Le choc se répercuta dans la colonne vertébrale d'Allen qui poussa un gémissement muet. Kanda l'immobilisait totalement, à moitié couché sur lui. Il le toisait avec suffisance, convaincu d'avoir gagné. Le blandinet tenta de se libérer en frappant le sol de ses pieds, mais sans succès. Le japonais sourit face à son impuissance, il se pencha vers lui.

Le symbiotique fut profondément déstabilisé par ce geste. Il voyait la tête de Kanda qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de la sienne, il le voyait humecter ses lèvres, lèvres au sourire railleur. Est-ce qu'il allait… ? Il se rabroua mentalement. Non, le Bakanda ne ferait jamais ça, et certainement pas avec lui. Pourtant, une mèche de cheveux noire tombait sur sa clavicule et Kanda était plus proche. Sa respiration devint irrégulière, la sensation de vertige revint, il était en plein désarroi. Avait-il envie de ça ? Si non, pourquoi ne tentait-il pas à le repousser en connaissant ses intentions ? Le visage de Kanda au niveau du sien, il ferma les yeux et rompit lui-même la distance entre leurs lèvres.

Au manque de réaction du brun et à l'air étonné qu'il lui découvrit, Allen comprit qu'il y avait eu méprise sur ses intentions. Immergé dans la honte comme dans un bain d'eau froide, le symbiotique grimaça. Il ne put qu'attendre la réaction de l'épéiste avec une crainte latente, sachant qu'il risquait plus de se prendre une gifle sans avoir le temps de s'expliquer qu'autre chose.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Moyashi ? » réagit enfin le kendoka.

Pour l'instant, seul l'étonnement perçait dans sa voix.

« Je…, tenta de balbutier Allen. Tu te penchais et…

—J'allais te demander si tu abandonnais, idiot ! » persiffla le brun.

Ça, le blandin venait de s'en douter. Qu'il se trouvait stupide, maintenant. Le japonais allait soit le railler avec ça jusqu'à la fin des temps, soit le regarder comme s'il avait la peste. En réfléchissant, le dernier point ne changerait pas vraiment de d'habitude. Allen secoua la tête. S'il avait cherché à avoir la réaction la plus stupide sa vie, il n'aurait pas trouvé mieux que ça ! Quel imbécile ! Son amertume pour l'humiliation d'il y a quelques heures lui semblait bien légère, maintenant. Et il était le seul à blâmer. Comment avait-il pensé une seconde que…

Il fut coupé en sentant une pression contre ses lèvres.

_PAR LE STRING ROUGE A CŒUR JAUNE DE LUBERRIER !_

L'anglais crût faire une syncope. La pression, ainsi qualifiée ci-dessus, c'était les lèvres du brun contre les siennes. Au lieu de le frapper, de le repousser, d'être dégouté, il l'embrassait. Lui, le moyashi qu'il détestait. Même moyashi qui avait lui aussi du mal à le supporter. Ils s'embrassaient, bordel ! Le baiser que lui donnait Kanda se faisait passionné, non sans une certaine violence, similaire à celle de leur combat. Allen bougeait les siennes sans s'en rendre compte, happé par le tourbillon de sensation, l'humide union de leurs bouches. Machinalement, il desserra le barrage de ses dents, accueillant en lui la langue du brun. La sienne entra bientôt en action, elles s'en mêlaient et s'entremêlaient pour une danse frénétique au rythme soutenu. Quand l'air vint à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent, haletants.

Ç'aurait pu s'arrêter là, l'un d'eux aurait pu partir en laissant l'autre pantois, avec ses doutes et sa perplexité, mais sans s'accorder le temps de la réflexion, Kanda fondit dans le cou d'Allen. Le symbiotique gémit en sentant sa bouche s'attarder à cet endroit, suçoter la peau et la mordiller. Il ne se posait même plus de question. La vaine tentative de formulation d'une pensée cohérente entrait et se perdait instantanément avec la sensation des lèvres de Kanda dans son cou. Ses lèvres qui remontèrent trouver leurs jumelles alors que sa main passait sous le haut du maudit, caressant son abdomen, ses pectoraux, se taillant un chemin derrière son dos pour malaxer le bas de ses reins. L'anglais décida de ne pas agir en poupée de chiffon, d'un coup de hanche, il se retrouva à califourchon sur Kanda.

Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres du japonais, il se redressa et enroula ses jambes autour du blandin, de sorte à pouvoir le dominer en les balançant tout deux sur le parquet. Il entendit une plainte provenant du blandinet avant que celui-ci n'entreprenne de caresser son torse. Kanda frémit, ses mains qui palpaient ses muscles et les redessinaient avec habilité lui coupèrent, presque, le souffle. Leurs bassins commencèrent à se frotter, quelques gémissements rauques talonnèrent le mouvement. La bouche du japonais repartie pour la conquête de sa gorge qu'il offrait sans hésiter, Allen poussa un gémissement de bien-être. Ce fut là qu'un flot de pensée survint dans son cerveau.

Ils se touchaient. C'était bien plus qu'un simple baiser. Et s'il ne faisait rien, ils allaient très vite arriver au point de non-retour. Etait-il vraiment prêt à coucher avec Kanda ? Si on lui avait dit qu'il devrait se poser cette question un jour, il aurait ri avant de s'insurger. Ils se haïssaient, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Il sursauta lorsque la main du kendoka déboucla sa ceinture et l'arrêta.

« Ka-Kanda, bégaya-t-il, je crois qu'on ne devrait pas… »

Le visage du japonais devint froid. Intérieurement, c'était l'hécatombe. Il venait d'être frappé par ses propres intentions, ses propres désirs qui avaient viré en quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas, qu'il ne s'imaginait pas ressentir et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Depuis quand voulait-il sauter le moyashi ? En fureur, il se releva précipitamment, poings et dents serrés à s'en briser le collier dentaire. Il ne devait pas rester une seconde de plus en présence du moyashi.

La tête relevée fixant le dos de Kanda, Allen se sentit piqué. L'épéiste répondait à son baiser involontaire, le tripotait, pour partir comme un sagouin sans la moindre explication ? Il ne savait même pas s'il la voulait, cette explication, mais il se surprenait presque à regretter d'avoir interrompu ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le brun partir comme ça et emporter sa fierté avec lui.

« Bakanda ! » cria-t-il en courant à sa suite.

Il lui attrapa le poignet, et croisa son regard meurtrier alors qu'il faisait volte-face. Kanda fut en proie à un doute intérieur. Lèvres bouffies par ses baisers, joues rosies et yeux brillants du désir mit à l'épreuve, c'était en lui que le moyashi suscitait de la concupiscence. Il détestait ressentir ça. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Peut-être dans sa première vie, mais jusqu'ici, dans la deuxième, jamais rien de tel ne s'était profilé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était avec lui que ça arrivait. Et il ne voulait pas que la situation ne s'envenime. Si la barrière installée cédait entre eux, leur relation d'ennemis se changerait en quoi ? Amitié…Amour ? Il ne voulait pas d'un ami, encore moins lui qu'il exécrait plus qu'il n'exécrait le reste du monde. Au fond de lui, Kanda savait que cette haine était peut-être un peu trop puissante pour qu'elle ne soit qu'une simple haine. Et il était hors de question qu'il prenne le risque de voir son cœur glacé fondre pour lui.

Toutefois, en cet instant, le moyashi incarnait la luxure elle-même. Il avait tellement envie de se laisser aller, et c'est ici qu'était son dilemme. S'il se libérait des chaines auxquelles il s'était lui-même harnaché, ça aurait des conséquences. La poigne du blandin se fit plus forte. Il ouvrit la bouche, les yeux égarés, comme s'il cherchait à dire quelque chose sans savoir quoi. Le sang de Kanda faisait des vagues dans ses joues, dans ses tympans, dans son corps comme l'eau turbulente se heurtait au bord d'un verre. Au diable soit sa conscience, le kendoka plaqua le blandin contre la porte.

Il posséda ses lèvres, d'abord avec une violence non contenue, exorcisant sa rage en vers lui-même, puis la violence se transforma en fougue. De son côté, Allen se retrouvait tout aussi perdu que son aîné quelques secondes auparavant. Il aimait ça, il l'avait retenu, il avait parfaitement connaissance de la chose dans laquelle ils s'engageaient. Le plus troublant était qu'il voulait que ça arrive, qu'il en avait envie.

« Dans ma chambre… »

La voix rauque du japonais l'avait fait sursauter. Plongeant ses yeux de cendres dans les deux océans abyssaux de Kanda, il acquiesça. Un long fourmillement s'insinua en lui. Kanda attrapa Mugen en vitesse –on n'oubliait pas ses priorités-, et ils regagnèrent la dite chambre. En marchant dans le couloir, le maudit songea que les quatre minutes annoncées par le brun étaient passées depuis longtemps. A peine entrés, ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés en se jetant sur le lit.

Les mains caressaient, fouillant littéralement la chair soumise, les bassins ondulaient, leurs respirations se faisaient saccadées, leurs souffles courts. Bien vite, leurs vêtements devinrent encombrants. Ainsi, ils s'en débarrassèrent, les faisant voler en une belle nuée de tissu aux quatre coins de la pièce. Ils étaient nus. Ils ne se perdirent pas longtemps dans la contemplation de leurs deux corps, peut-être parce que mise à part quelques détails, il y avait chez l'un ce qu'il y avait chez l'autre, et s'embrassèrent. Bien vite, la langue de Kanda glissa de la bouche du blandin et traîna de son cou à ses clavicules. Elle laissa tout d'abord un vide à l'endroit quitté, mais ce vide fut vite suivit d'un lent tressaillement pour le blandinet.

Le japonais baisait son torse, descendant de plus en plus vers son ventre, et c'était terriblement bon. Bientôt, il arriva à son abdomen et plongea plus bas. Allen gémit en sentant la langue de Kanda s'arrêter sur la fine partie de peau se situant en dessous de la ceinture, sensation nouvelle et tout bonnement déconcertante. Le brun caressa la chair de sa langue, mais au lieu de prendre en bouche sa verge durcie, il interrogea Allen du regard. Le blandin fut partagé entre la frustration allant de pair avec l'envie de continuer et sa raison qui rappliquait au galop. Contrairement à son maître, il ne se jetait pas sur tout ce qui portait une jupe et un joli minois, il n'avait donc jamais eu de rapports sexuels. Il ne s'était certainement pas imaginé connaitre ça avec un homme, surtout pas avec le Bakanda. Il le regarda. Pour une fois ses yeux bleus ne criaient pas la haine et ses lèvres qui éructaient sans cesse appelaient au baiser. Les fins traits rouges sur ses joues et ses cheveux détachés en désordre le rendaient désirable à ses yeux. L'impatience à l'attente de sa réaction qui s'affichait sur son visage ne faisait que renforcer cette attraction. Constater cela le heurta.

Il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour avec Kanda. Kanda. Faire l'amour. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans ce tableau. Déjà la haine que le brun entretenait à son égard, et de plus, le symbiotique ne voulait pas d'une nuit sans lendemain, il se doutait que le brun le détesterait encore plus après ça, une intime conviction qui lui dévorait le ventre. Il visualisa l'emplacement de ses vêtements dans la pièce, prêt à courir les chercher en échappant en même temps à un lancer de Mugen.

« C'est la première fois. » avoua-t-il avec honte, joues rouges.

Son pantalon et son caleçon étaient devant la fenêtre, une chaussure au pied du lit, l'autre devant la porte…Ses yeux ne trouvaient pas son débardeur pour le moment. Le brun paraissait surpris de sa confession, mais garda son visage fermé en soupirant.

« Et alors Moyashi ? Moi aussi. »

Les yeux du blandinet s'écarquillèrent.

« Et tu veux faire ça avec moi ?!

—Sentimental, Moyashi ?

—La ferme ! Tu me détestes, pourquoi tu…»

Le regard de Kanda l'avait arrêté. C'était difficile à comprendre pour lui aussi, mais il en avait envie. Le maudit l'exaspérait, l'énervait, mais ce soir, il l'avait désiré, et pour une fois, il consentait à se laisser aller. Il songea amèrement que les hormones ne lui réussissaient sans doute pas, toutefois, il s'en fichait.

« Ecoute Bakanda, reprit Allen, je ne suis pas une cuvette de chiotte…

—Tu t'attends à ce que ça devienne sérieux entre nous, sombre crétin ? »

Allen rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Non, il ne s'y attendait certainement pas, mais tout de même.

« Je…

—La ferme.»

Sur ces paroles aimables, Kanda déposa baiser presque tendre sur les lèvres de son moyashi. Allen se détendit dans cette étreinte rassurante qui étouffait sa surprise. D'un accord commun, ils continuèrent. La bouche de Kanda s'égara de nouveau sur son corps pour descendre à cet endroit interdit, et sans le moindre mouvement d'arrêt cette fois-ci, le prendre en bouche. Le blandin sursauta en retenant avec peine le cri de surprise qui faillit lui échapper. La langue de Kanda courrait sur son membre en même temps que ses lèvres allaient et venaient. Il déglutit. S'il lui avait semblé que ses organes étaient tractés vers le plancher avant, maintenant, il les crût en train de s'éparpiller en tous sens. C'était comme une douleur, une sensation qui partait du point stimulé pour monter plus haut et embrumait son être. Comme si tout comme lui, son intérieur ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Ses mains vinrent caresser les cheveux du brun, et elles s'y cramponnèrent bientôt.

C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre pied et de ne pas crier. La fierté de l'anglais toujours présente, il ne voulait pas montrer au Bakanda qu'il lui faisait voir des étoiles en ce moment-même. Néanmoins, il le concédait, ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient presque dans son crâne parlaient sûrement pour lui. Les va-et-vient sur sa verge s'accélérèrent. Une vague de chaleur forte remonta en lui, elle l'enveloppa telle une protection apaisante avant d'exploser en un brasier dévastateur.

« Kaaand…AAh ! Je…Je vais ! »

Le kendoka s'arrêta net sous l'incompréhension du maudit avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres et de poser une main sur son sexe. Allen comprit et l'une des siennes saisit fermement celui du brun qui se mordit la lèvre. A son tour de lui faire comprendre la torture qu'il lui avait infligée. Leurs mains firent tout d'abord de doux va-et-vient avant de se faire plus cadencées. Front contre front, nez contre nez, des gémissements rauques étouffés accusaient chacun des trajets de leurs mains. Leurs peaux étaient brulantes, et chacun des deux jeunes hommes se sentit bien vite venir. Déjà au bord de l'orgasme, la chaleur n'avait mis que quelques secondes à se réapproprier le corps du maudit. Quant à Kanda, bien titillé et excité par leurs activités précédentes, il ne mit pas longtemps à céder les armes à cet afflux de brusques sensations. Leurs semences maculaient les draps et leurs doigts. Ils haletaient, peinant à retrouver leurs respirations aux rythmes chamboulés.

Ils savaient tout deux ce qui allait se passer en suite, mais au lieu de s'unir pour de bon, le japonais s'approcha de l'oreille du symbiotique et chuchota doucement :

« Aussi peu résistant qu'au combat…

—Tu as eu plutôt l'air de bien prendre ton pied, toi aussi ! accusa le plus jeune.

—Tch… »

Même s'il avait tourné furieusement la tête, Kanda souriait. Il fit glisser ses genoux en arrière sur les draps jusqu'à apercevoir le visage rougit du maudit.

« Tu te sens prêt pour continuer Moyashi ? le railla-t-il.

—C'est Allen et arrête de te foutre de moi ! »

Le maudit reprit plus bas, comme en murmurant, encore plus rouge.

« Je…Je veux être en toi. »

Le sourire de Kanda s'évanouit, remplacé par un air carnassier.

« Même pas en rêve.

—Et pourquoi, Bakanda ? »

Allen enrageait. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Hors de question qu'il se transforme en fille soumise. Il était un mec. Kanda s'était suffisamment amusé, il allait pâtir de ses actions et comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des couilles ! (2) Oui, il allait le…

_PAR LA CAROTTE MOISIE DE CHAOJI !_

Kanda ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'arriver au bout de ses songes et trouvait déjà le chemin de son antre inviolée pour y enfoncer un doigt. Allen se crispa sous la douleur.

« Tu me le paieras, Bakanda !

—Tch... »

L'intrus pénétrait plus profondément, ôtant des gémissements qui n'avaient vraiment rien avoir avec du plaisir au maudit. C'était même plutôt douloureux et désagréable. Il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas crier. De petites larmes finirent par perler aux coins de ses yeux. Merde, ça faisait mal. Le remarquant, l'asiatique ralentit sa progression pour finalement cesser ses mouvements. L'anglais lui en fut reconnaissant, et peu à peu, la douleur finit par s'estomper. Il bougea le bassin pour faire comprendre au brun qu'il pouvait continuer. Kanda ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rentra son annulaire. Cette fois-ci, l'intrusion obligeait les chairs du blandin à s'élargir davantage et l'atroce brûlure réapparut, plus forte. Un petit cri échappa au symbiotique, il se sentit immédiatement honteux. Kanda devait bien se foutre de lui intérieurement et ne plus se sentir pisser. Cependant, ce dernier l'embrassa imperceptiblement avant de continuer la préparation.

Ses doigts bougèrent en ciseaux en même temps que les lèvres d'Allen pinçaient les siennes, ce jusqu'à ce qu'il bloque sur quelque chose. Allen se serra en frémissant, et Kanda sentit son baiser devenir plus détendu. En effet, il s'était remis à gémir et ses ongles griffaient ses épaules. Le kendoka fut satisfait. Tout ce désir lui montait à la tête rien qu'à l'idée que dans quelques minutes, il le prendrait et pilonnerait son corps de coup de rein. Cette sensation au creux de son ventre était singulière pour sa puissance, et il lui obéissait. Jugeant son futur amant suffisamment préparé, il délogea lentement ses doigts pour éviter de le brusquer et se plaça à son entrée. Allen émit un son significatif de sa frustration avant de tressaillir quand le japonais le suréleva en ramenant ses jambes sous ses épaules.

« Je vais y aller, Moyashi. » prévint Kanda.

Un long frisson sonda le corps d'Allen. Pour une fois, le mot « moyashi » lui semblait presque sensuel. Il acquiesça et Kanda se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son souffle dans son cou en achevant leur union. Le blandinet grimaça. Malgré la préparation, il devait reconnaitre que le japonais était plutôt bien monté et son anus restait trop étroit. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le bas du dos de Kanda qu'il caressait précédemment, il nicha sa tête dans son cou. La douleur finirait par passer. Le brun entama une série de doux va-et-vient. De fil en aiguille, la chaleur de tout à l'heure repartit à l'assaut du maudit et gagna tout aussi le kendoka. L'onde de sensation était beaucoup plus profonde, ils recommencèrent les caresses et les baisers. Le lit grinçait, les draps se froissaient en dessous d'eux, mais ils n'en avaient cure, appréciant la manière dont le plaisir les taquinait.

Bien vite, le kendoka susurra des « moyashi » à n'en plus finir à l'oreille d'Allen en torturant ses cheveux de neige d'un doigt possessif. Le plaisir atteignait son paroxysme, la vitesse des va-et-vient augmenta, son pénis percutant la prostate du maudit qui gémissait son nom sans avoir la force de protester face aux « moyashi » incessants. Allen se mit à haleter, respirant difficilement, sentant les affres de cette sensation de béatitude qu'il avait connu quelques minutes auparavant le réattaquer. Les coups de reins de Kanda devinrent plus violents, le symbiotique se cambra en se demandant un instant si sa main tentait de lui arracher les cheveux. En le sentant se déverser en lui, il ne mit que peu de temps avant de le rejoindre.

Ils retombèrent sur le lit, côte à côte. Ils restèrent dans le silence en se remettant du choc, quand Kanda et son sourire satisfait se placèrent au-dessus du blandinet.

« Tout à l'heure, j'avais gagné, _Mo-ya-shi_. »

En déglutissant difficilement, Allen grogna.

« Je m'appelle Allen ! Et enlève-moi ce sale sourire goguenard ! Tu n'as pas gagné, on n'a pas été jusqu'au bout du combat ! »

Ses joues avaient prises une jolie teinte rouge lorsqu'il se rappela que c'était à cause de ce qu'ils venaient de faire qu'ils avaient interrompu leur duel.

« Tch. »

Kanda se coucha à côté de lui en se tournant, prêt à dormir. Hésitant, le blandin finit par passer un bras autour de lui.

« J'peux savoir ce que tu fous Moyashi ?

—Avec ce qu'on vient de faire, on n'est pas censé avoir un petit geste ? » rétorqua l'autre, sarcastique.

Kanda serra les dents sans pour autant se défaire de l'étreinte. Allen en fut étrangement content. Il se blottit contre son aîné, sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Le corps chaud pressé contre le sien, le kendoka devait avouer ne plus savoir où il en était. Il avait aimé assouvir ce désir qui lui laminait les côtes, mais que se passerait-il après ? Il regretta de s'être livrer à lui, sans vraiment le regretter. Et c'était ça qu'il détesta par-dessus le reste. Il aimait avoir le contrôle de sa vie à laquelle il avait imposé certains ordres stricts, ordres qu'il avait lui-même révolutionné et qu'il ne savait comment remettre en place. Oh, bien sûr, il pourrait jeter le moyashi comme un pantalon sale, il pourrait. Il devrait. Mais au fond, il n'en avait pas envie. S'il devrait bientôt faire un choix, il décida de dormir un peu avant de prendre une décision trop hâtive, il avait fait assez de conneries pour aujourd'hui.

…

Il se figea. Pourquoi trancher sur une mise en attente de sa décision, au lieu de choisir directement le « plus jamais » qui s'imposait tout de suite ? Il reporta son irritation sur le pan de drap devant lui qu'il triturait et plissait à l'en éventrer. Par la suite, ils restèrent tous deux ainsi, tentant chacun de trouver les clés du sommeil. Et grâce à cet armistice agréable, ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, en paix.

**ω**

_Plusieurs minutes après._

« Tu comptes souffler comme un bœuf dans mon cou encore longtemps ? »

En paix, ou pas.

« Tes cheveux m'étouffent !

—Personne ne t'a demandé de te coller à moi, Moyashi ! »

Le blandin soupira et raffermit son emprise en frissonnant.

« Il fait un froid de canard dans ta chambre, on se croirait à la morgue !

—Continue et je t'y envoie en aller-simple ! menaça le brun.

—Essaie pour voir. »

Allen rit sous le grognement de Kanda et dégagea son bras. Il se retourna en serrant les draps contre son corps avant d'être frappé par un détail ô combien important. Détail important qu'il avait totalement oublié, oublie dont il ferait bientôt les frais.

…

« Link va me tuer. »

Allen sentit que Kanda remuait quand les draps se soulevèrent en même temps que lui, permettant à un vilain courant d'air de rentrer. Une main vint caresser le haut de sa cuisse.

« Fais attention à ce qu'il ne t'abîme pas trop, Moyashi. »

Ce ton goguenard terriblement affriolant, et la main traçait son sentier de la cuisse à l'aine. Les yeux du symbiotique devinrent semblables à des soucoupes quand il comprit ce que sous-entendaient les paroles de son aîné.

« Tu…Tu veux dire que ça se reproduira ?

—Pose pas de question. »

Néanmoins, la bouche de Kanda qui s'appliqua à lécher le lobe de son oreille et sa main attentant une ascension plus audacieuse furent la réponse. Allen sourit, soulagé sans savoir pourquoi. Finalement, il eut l'impression qu'on avait allumé un feu rutilant dans la chambre et que les flammes invisibles léchaient le moindre centimètre carré de son corps. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait avec le japonais, mais la tournure que prenait leur relation n'était pas déplaisante. Le brun l'embrassa, et ils repartirent fouler les sentiers du monde où ils s'oubliaient, eux et leur animosité mutuelle pour quelque chose de plus appréciable.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet one-shot x) !
> 
> (1)Les pousses de sojas ont un arrière-goût très amer, et elles ont un aspect très…Caractéristique. (Si certains d'entre vous ont déjà vus/mangés des moyashis, vous allez comprendre xD)
> 
> (2) J'avais envie de casser un peu le cliché de l'uke qui accepte de se faire fourrer le tiroir sans broncher. Entendez que ça ne me gêne pas d'en lire, hein, mais c'est repris partout très souvent et avec la personnalité des deux loustics, je ne voyais ni Kanda ni Allen se dire « Bon, toi vas-y, farcie-moi, no problem ».  
> En espérant que cette histoire vous aura plu que vous n'aurez pas trouvé ça trop guimauve !


End file.
